


Little Moments

by writerbitch_letsgooo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Mornings, and they've been through so much they just need a break, hence fluff, i love them so much they make my heart ache cause i want what they have, lord of bread i love them, no this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerbitch_letsgooo/pseuds/writerbitch_letsgooo
Summary: Just a little drabble of Korra and Asami being fluffy girlfriends <3
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 44





	Little Moments

It was always the little moments. The little details. Those were what made Korra happy, what made her smile.  
After so much suffering, for her and Asami both, she figured they deserved some domesticity… after their little vacation, of course. A few days to just appreciate each other's presence.  
“You’re looking happy,” Asami noted. She set a cup of tea in front of her girlfriend.  
“I am happy.”  
Asami nodded. “Me too, Korra.”  
The Avatar blushed. “I still can’t quite believe… you know, that you wanted this. Wanted us.”  
Asami laughed. “I understand. I never would have thought I’d date the Avatar, but here we are.”  
Korra laughed.  
She brushed a pinky finger against her girlfriends, absorbing the warmth she got even from that brief touch. She gazed at the girl with black hair. Even without her usual makeup, she looked gorgeous. She positively glowed in the morning sun, golden on her rosy cheeks.  
“I like these moments, Asami. Just the little ones.”  
She smiled. “Yeah, Korra. I like them, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally love them what-


End file.
